Harry Potter, The Saiyan Legacy
by HRBNGR
Summary: Harry saves Sirius from the Veil, but is thrown into the Veil by a spell. In a different Dimension, he is changed and trained. A one-shot. H/G. OOTP AU Dragon Ball Super and Harry Potter Crossover.


A/N: So I wrote this for a bit of fun after watching some DBZ and DBS, finding that I liked the idea of a teenage Harry somehow being trained by vegeta and goku. This plot decided to get a hold of me and wouldn't let go until i wrote it down and after reading some i thought i should share this with you. As it turns out, I have a penchant for the stupidly powerful Harry's.

I enjoyed writing this, hopefully you enjoy reading it. I did use a lot of lines from DBZ for both Vegeta and Harry, mainly lines from Vegeta as he always had the best ones.

 **P.S. This is a H/G oneshot, if you can't handle that, stop reading here.** seriously, stop, turn around, and leave quietly. I don't want to hear how disappointed you are, and I don't care how much you think Ginny is an underdeveloped character. Just leave.

The following is a fan based parody, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.

Aaaaaand Harry Potterverse is obviously owned by Joanne K. Rowling.

* * *

.

* * *

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. Harry was running as fast as his legs could carry him, his muscles screaming in protest. Yet he didn't slow. _"Impedimenta"_ Harry roared pointing his wand at the gracefully falling Sirius.

Harry leapt up the dais toward the veil that Sirius was falling toward. He could briefly hear Ginny scream at him as he grabbed Sirius' hand and wrenched him away from the veil throwing him slightly off balance. Then he was hit in the back by a bludgeoning hex from Bellatrix, and he realised why Ginny was screaming at him. The spell hit him in the back so hard that he was launched through the veil into darkness.

"NOOOOOO!" Ginny screamed, it was blood curdling, and tore through the hearts of everyone still in the room as she collapsed to her knees, staring at the Veil that she had just lost the only man she felt she could ever love, the one man that made her feel safe in this world. Neville limped over to her side and grabbed her in a hug. "I never told him how much I love him!" She wailed out through sobs that wracked her body.

"I killed Potter! I killed Potter!" Came the sing song voice of Bellatrix Lestrange as she bounded up the passageway leaving the room.

Ginny wrenched herself out of Neville's embrace, drew her wand and sprinted after Bellatrix, intent on destroying the woman who had caused her heartbreak.

* * *

Harry's head was swimming. He briefly remembered Ginny screaming then falling through the veil and the suffocating blackness, but then there was a golden light that surrounded him and he was drawn out of it. At first he thought he had been saved by Dumbledore or someone of the Order of the Phoenix, but the voices he heard whilst he was in his semi-conscious state proved otherwise.

"This is him." Said a particularly soft, almost angelic but male voice. "This is the boy you will train, he willingly gave his life to save that of another, something both of you can sympathise with. He has proven selflessness many times over, so I have rewarded him by keeping him from Death and selecting him for your training. Goku, you need to learn the seriousness that comes with training someone whose universe's fate rests in their hands. Vegeta, you need to learn the compassion that comes with training someone that doesn't belong to your family, or yourself. He is strong of character and doesn't quit."

"Humph," Harry heard a particularly gravelly voice say. "We shall see."

"Don't worry," Said a much more light hearted and jovial voice. "Vegeta and I discussed this already, and we have a plan. First we…"

"Kakarot, be silent. We are supposed to surprise both Whis and Beerus with how we train this one, and here you are telling Whis our plans… Imbecile." The one referred to as Vegeta snapped in anger.

"Well, it sounds like you both are at least taking this seriously," the voice Harry now understood to be Whis said. "If I am not mistaken, I believe he is waking up."

Harry awoke to a tall, spiky black haired man wearing orange martial arts gear standing over him with his hand out, which Harry slowly took. "Welcome back to the world of the living," the man in orange said as he helped Harry to his feet, Harry felt a strange power radiating off the man. "My name's Goku, the short, angry one is Vegeta."

"HEY!" Vegeta said in anger, allowing Harry to put a face to the gravelly voice he heard while he was unconscious. Goku just laughed Vegeta off.

"And the tall one is Whis." Goku finished the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you." Whis said, "I shall take my leave for the moment, these two have plans for you."

Goku and Vegeta both nodded their farewells to the man as he disappeared in a flash of swirling colours.

"Well now that he's finally gone." Vegeta said sounding rather annoyed. "I think we should summon Shenron, don't you Kakarot?"

Goku just nodded in return and looked back to Harry who had an eyebrow raised. "He calls me by my Saiyan name."

"Saiyan?" Harry whispered.

"We're not pathetic, weak Earthlings like you and the rest of your race." Vegeta said as if he was dismissing a rather horrid tasting food, his expression then neutralized. "We are Saiyans, the last 2 pure Saiyans left, for the moment. We are going to summon the Earth's Dragon using the Dragon Balls, and wish for you to become a Saiyan too."

Goku nodded and continued from where Vegeta left off. "We know of everything that is happening in your universe. You see we are from earth in a different universe where your magic developed differently." Goku then took a second to focus his energy and transformed. His hair turned golden, he was surrounded by a golden aura, and his eyes turned a piercing aqua green. "This is the power of a Super Saiyan." Goku said.

Vegeta too took that moment to transform, then, with an almighty roar he pushed it one step further. "And this is the power of an ascended Super Saiyan." Harry could see the difference, and it was astounding. He could literally feel the increased power rolling off of him, as well as see it, sparks were crackling and dancing around him in testament to the increased power, and his hair seemed sharper, more dangerous. "We will use the Dragon to wish you into a Saiyan, allowing you to become more powerful than you could ever dream to be as a Human. We will then teach you to become a Super Saiyan, and then we will train you until you ascend."

"That is if you want us to." Goku said softly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding?" Harry said disbelievingly wide eyed and mouth agape at the two powerful forms before him. "Will I be strong enough to keep my friends safe?"

"You will be the strongest in your universe." Vegeta said with an evil smirk, then dropping back to his normal black haired form as Goku did the same. Vegeta frowned deeper at Harry, "But wanting it isn't enough. We will train you, for years, and if you don't commit enough, you will die!"

"He's right." Goku said as he lowered his head slightly adopting a powerfully serious expression. "The training will be the most intense thing you will have ever done by far, your body doesn't know true combat, so we must teach it."

"And you cannot stop there." Vegeta continued, his serious manner adopting a scary look. "You must continually train to better yourself, to remain the best. Kakarot's son has proven to us, that if you don't train and upkeep your strength, your power diminishes quickly, as anyone should expect."

The pair looked at Harry, as if expecting an answer. Harry's mind was going through everything. The power to save his friends and defeat Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and any other Dark Witch or Wizard that may arise like him. He could keep those that he loved safe, even if they thought him a freak and shunned him, they would be safe and he could keep them that way from the shadows if he must. Resolved in his decision he looked into the powerful and determined eyes of the pair before him. If his mind hadn't been made up before, it was now. Vegeta and Goku were warriors and looked the part. Both with spiky black hair, not unlike him, but their muscular figures were overpowering, their faces hardened through years of untold battles.

"Where do I begin?" Harry said with a smirk.

Vegeta looked at him with almost respect in his eyes, even if his features didn't change, most would run away at the thought of having to work hard, let alone facing down death, the man nearly reminded Harry of Snape. But only slightly. "Wait here." Vegeta said and he vanished. Re-appearing moments later with a duffle bag that he dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. "Do it Kakarot."

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth! SHENRON!" Goku roared.

The orange glowing orbs within the bag that Harry spied momentarily glowed golden then seemed to explode with energy, as a golden twisting figure spiralled upwards, and then coalesced into an enormous Green Dragon. The sky darkening around the massive creature made the sky appear as though it were an odd sunset.

Shenron spoke, with a deep booming voice that made the ground beneath them tremble. "You have summoned me, I shall grant you three wishes, speak them now."

"Shenron," Goku addressed the Dragon, "We wish for you to change this human boy into a full blooded Saiyan, granting him all the powers that come with it."

"That is quite the wish." Shenron boomed, "I cannot do this with only one wish, the power it requires will consume all three, is this agreeable to you?" Vegeta, Goku and Harry all nodded. "Very well." Shenron's eyes flashed with red power for a moment. Harry was a little suspect, nothing was happening, they continued to wait for what felt like and age, and then, right when he was about to say something, Harry felt it.

Power, burning through his body. At first it felt like a minor burn, deep in his muscles, but then it spread, it became a white hot pain. He closed his eyes and willed the pain away, but he still felt his insides boiling, his skin seemed like it was on fire. Every inch of him, with exception to his scar was burning. And then, as if it was by his thought, his scar erupted with a pain he couldn't comprehend, a pain far worse than the Cruciatus that Voldemort had put him under. The pain felt like he endured it for hours, first hot, then biting cold, and morphing back into a raging inferno within him again.

Vegeta looked shocked for a moment, he could see plain as day the boy was in excruciating pain, but he didn't make a sound, he was shaking but still on his feet. He could also feel the boy's power growing, it was rather astonishing to watch a human being transformed into a Saiyan before their eyes.

Goku just smiled as he watched, feeling the power of the boy beginning to radiate off him. It seemed he was already becoming stronger than he was when he first found out he was a Saiyan, when he fought his brother Raditz.

A faint green mist escaped the scar that adorned Harry's forehead, but none of them noticed.

After what seemed like an eternity of pain to Harry, one that he dealt with rather admirably, it suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes, and everything seemed changed, the world before him moved slowly but for a moment, and his senses seemed highly attuned to everything around him. The wind blowing seemed slow, but comforting at the same time. The taste and smell of the air had a hint of ozone to it, as though it had recently rained. Everything seemed slightly out of focus though. He removed his glasses and found he could see perfectly, he dropped them out of shock.

"Woah." He whispered softly.

"Indeed." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Saiyans are a warrior race, our senses are highly attuned, we are not accustomed to such defects as humans are, like poor eyesight and needing glasses."

"But Gohan wears glasses." Goku scratched his head.

"He's half Human you arrogant buffoon." Vegeta chided.

"It is done!" Shenron boomed from above them making Harry wince, he didn't realise how loud the Dragon was before and almost had to plug his ears with his fingers at the sound of its voice, "I shall take my leave." The dragon de-morphed into a golden serpent like figure and snaked up into the sky, the Dragon Balls following closely behind, until they exploded outwards, the sky then brightening.

Harry looked around and noticed that they seemed to be on a large circular platform, made up of tiled floor, scattered with gardens and trees, and a single large house in the centre.

"We are on the lookout." Vegeta said as though Harry asked a question. "It houses the Earth's Guardian, we come here to train. There is a special room here that we will train in."

"We have a room than manipulates time and space around it." Goku said softly. "We've had Mr. Popo change it slightly for us. He's the caretaker and the Guardians assistant, it took a lot of power but he was able to change the room into what we needed."

"He didn't slightly change it Kakarot." Vegeta said with a frown. "It's been completely re-designed, and it took months for him to do it. The room can now house 4 people at a time, and each second out here, is a year in there. In addition to that, you no longer age inside the room and there is no limit to how long you can spend in there, however you can only enter it once every 10 years you live outside."

"Woah…" Was all Harry could say.

"We will begin immediately." Vegeta said as he walked away. Goku followed, indicating for Harry to come too. As they walked Harry looked around, he was amazed at his repaired sight, he never knew people could normally see so clearly.

"I suppose all this might be a little overwhelming to you." Goku said softly, Harry looked up and shrugged.

"Humph," Vegeta noised ahead of them. "He will deal with it, or he will perish." Harry had to admit, whilst Goku was friendly, Vegeta intimidated him a lot, he also found he had begun to respect Vegeta a lot, what with the power radiating off him and the pride he held himself with.

The group arrived at a rather large, yet plain brown door with a golden handle. "This is the Time-Chamber." Goku said simply as he opened the door. The room beyond seemed to radiate white light, and as Harry stepped inside, the air felt thicker, making it harder to breathe. "When I close the door we will be locked in here for 5 years, are you sure you want to go through with this."

Harry didn't even hesitate to think about whether he wanted to go through with it or not. He just turned and nodded to Goku who promptly snapped the door shut, locking them inside for the next half decade. Harry silently smirked to himself. He was dedicated and single minded in his new task, he wasn't doing this for himself, it was solely for his friends. The people he loved like family, he wouldn't let harm come to them in the form of Death Eaters or Voldemort. Far too much hardship had adorned their lives already, and he was adamant that it would stop. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, he would ensure they could grow old without worry. Ginny... he remembered her shouting his name as he fell through the Veil, he hoped she was alright, along with the others, but he knew not too much time would pass before he returned, so he shook it off and focused on the here and now, but the worry lingered.

Vegeta silently beckoned them forth with a tilt of his head as Harry walked through their accommodations. There was a kitchen, beds, spa and all the creature comforts you would expect in a fitted out home. Then he walked through to the back of his new home for the next 5 years and was stunned. It was a white void, beyond the back steps there was nothing but white emptiness.

Vegeta again beckoned him forth and he complied wordlessly, walking down the steps into the void where Vegeta stood. As soon as he dropped from that final step he crashed to his hands and knees, immediately beginning to sweat at the assault on his body. He may already be far stronger, but this unknown force was astounding and he struggled as it bore down on him.

He looked up and saw Vegeta standing there staring down at him with a frown. "This portion of the room is 100 times earth's normal gravity. That is what you are feeling now, pulling down on you." He said, looking down on a struggling Harry with disdain. He simply stood there sneering over him, his arms folded, and looked as though the gravity increase had no effect on him.

Even through his pain and struggle, Harry was awed, he knew the Saiyans held a lot of power, he could feel it within him, but as Vegeta just stood there he was amazed. He wasn't even in his Super Saiyan transformation, and he was just standing there… as if it were nothing. Harry was adamant he wouldn't be left behind, with all of his willpower, all of his newfound power. He pushed, it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do as he struggled to his knees, then with everything he had, he worked his way to his feet. He didn't even notice that he had saturated his clothes as he stood there looking into the powerful eyes of the Saiyan before him, who in return smirked.

Vegeta then removed the smirk from his face and pushed Harry back down to the ground, he landed so hard on his back that he thought he would black out from the pain. Vegeta stood there looking down at Harry. "You will train with me for the first half of every day, then with Kakarot for the second half. You will eat 3 very large meals with us each day to build muscle that will need to sustain the might of a Super Saiyan."

"Yes, sir." Harry said and Vegeta smirked at him. Harry managed to work his way to his feet again, to stand there looking into the Saiyan's eyes.

"Do you have any questions?" Vegeta asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Vegeta, sir? Why do you call him Kakarot, and Whis and himself call him Goku?"

"Kakarot is his Saiyan name, the useless earthlings named him Goku… he was destined to destroy the planet but he bumped his head as a child." Harry just nodded. "Now. Training will consist of a thousand push-ups, then a thousand sit-ups. We will do this every day until you manage it with ease and then we will increase the gravity, change the workouts and train harder. We will do this until you are strong enough to spar with, right now you would die if we punched you too hard." Vegeta grizzled, Harry's eyes boggled. "You are a weakling, especially for a Saiyan child. Whis and Kakarot have appropriated these beans, they heal and restore your energy. We have thousands of them here and they are now self-replenishing. You will work yourself until near death, take one then continue. When Saiyans recover from a near death experience we become massively more powerful, we will use the benefits of your newly discovered Saiyan heritage to our advantage. You will not sleep, eat or rest without my say so. NOW BEGIN!"

The training was so intense he vomited, several times ensuring his stomach was completely empty. He trained until he collapsed from exhaustion, his body beginning to shut down from overwork and exhaustion. Only then was he fed a Senzu bean. Roughly every hour he was given a bean he was worked so hard, Harry thought his body would give out, but the magical beans kept revitalizing him to the point he felt like new, and by the time lunch came around, he felt as though he had gotten many times stronger already.

After lunch, he then worked with Goku working on controlling his KI. Goku would then teach him energy waves and the basics of Martial Arts. Once he had that down pad, Vegeta and he would then teach Harry to fight with his instincts. Training him to become a Saiyan Warrior.

That night after dinner, before he went to bed he approached Goku, as he was the more gentle spirit of the two. "Goku, my friends are currently in a battle for their lives, how can I sleep knowing they are in danger?"

"You need to train to save them." Goku said as he rested a hand on his shoulder, "To train you need to rest, don't worry though." He then smiled at Harry. "We will get you back to your friends just moments after you came to us. You won't have lost anyone, we will make sure of it, even if you have, I will wish them back with the Dragon Balls of another planet for you. Whis will let me see, so don't worry, you will have them all."

"Are you able to wish my parents back?" Harry asked softly, not daring to hope.

"No." Goku said with finality, "The Dragon Balls can only wish someone back to life that has died within the last year."

Harry frowned at that, he couldn't even wish Cedric back to life, as it had been a few days since a year had passed when Wormtail had killed him.

"Go rest, the days will only get harder from here." Goku said as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry made his way to his bed. Vegeta had made him bathe before dinner, saying that he stank and he should take pride in himself, care for his physical form for it was the only one he would have. He then provided Harry with training gear that he would use during his time in the chamber. It was GI like Goku's, except it was predominantly black and had a white shirt, belt, boots and weighted wrist bands. Harry fell to sleep that night dreaming of how he would return to his universe as a Super Saiyan, saving his friends from the wrath of Voldemort.

* * *

The Saiyan training was intense, days became months, which rolled into years. Harry looked at himself a year later, the Senzu beans helped him get weeks' worth of muscle training into days, helping him gain strength so quickly he would be unrecognisable. He wasn't older, but he was very muscled, the training was now at 400x Gravity, Vegeta and Goku had increased it when he got used to the increased gravity.

Harry was now training with Vegeta he spoke up, while throwing punches at the Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta? Why am I still the same height and age as when we left?"

"We are in another dimension. Time has no meaning here." Harry smiled, but Vegeta looked angry, he realised that Goku had already explained this to him a year ago.

"Oomf!" Harry said as Vegeta hit him with a particularly brutal punch to the stomach, Harry fell to a knee which at 400x gravity, hurt like a bitch.

"Pay attention!" Vegeta roared, "Do you want to live or do you want to roll over and die when Voldemort so much as looks at you, wasting my time here."

Harry looked down and thought of all the people he wanted to help. His mind resting on Cedric, whom he had failed in his last school year, and then resting on Ginny for a minute, she would have died if it wasn't for him. Her sobs from the Chamber and her scream at his falling through the veil had begun haunting him most nights since he had become a Saiyan, causing him to wonder why. But he was resolute, he wouldn't allow anyone else to end up like Cedric, a casualty of Voldemort's insane quest for greatness.

"Live." Harry growled out, he knew he was much stronger now and could already stand a chance at saving his loved ones, but he wanted to make sure, he didn't want to gamble their lives on the thought that he _might_ be ready. No he would work to the heights of the legendary status of Super Saiyan, then ascend and become an equal to both Goku and Vegeta.

"THEN PAY ATTENTION! Get that dumb righteous look off your face, its brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle, not goodness… THE STRONG SURVIVE AND THE WEAK PERISH!" Harry shakily stood and snapped to his defensive stance and readied himself for another onslaught against the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

Another year came and passed. Harry was fit, healthy, incredibly strong, powerful and battle worn like no one of his friends would ever believe. "As a Saiyan should be," Vegeta had regularly said. Goku and Vegeta, were now both attacking him at once, in their Super Saiyan forms, to spur him forward.

Harry took an energy beam from Vegeta to the side and dropped to the ground, looking up at his attackers from the low position he saw Vegeta practically shaking with rage.

"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta roared. "I'm sick of this! This weakling will never defeat his so called Dark Lord. He will never become a Super Saiyan, he will never mean anything to anyone! It's time Kakarot!" Vegeta raised himself high up into the air, cupping his hands and bringing them to the side, as he began focusing energy. The room seemed to darken and lose colour as a bright light of purple energy gathered in his hands.

Goku nodded and raised up alongside Vegeta. "KA!… ME!" Goku roared, as bright blue energy channelled into his hands, seeming to draw light from all around them.

Harry looked down dejectedly, they had finally given up on him. 2 long years of training and they had finally had enough. He was finally beginning to feel what it was to become a true Saiyan, beginning to believe in himself enough that he would actually be able to save his friends, all the people he cared about. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Remus and the other Weasleys.

"HA-ME!" Goku had a massive power stored, charging in his hands, as Vegeta kept roaring, focusing his own power and readying for a last attack.

Harry had to train, he was a Saiyan now, the only one who could defeat Voldemort, Vegeta himself had said that much. He wouldn't let them end it here, he would fight. He would win, he would fight not only for others but for himself, he would fight for his pride, his own newfound sense of Honour. He would make Vegeta and Goku proud of him, they were father figures to him now. Brutally powerful, and strong enough to protect their world and families, for they had proven themselves many times over, and so would he. He was ready, he drew himself to full height and looked up at the two Super Saiyans with a determined look in his eyes.

"GALLIC GUN!" Vegeta roared, forcing his hands forward.

"HA!" Goku roared next to him at the same time, with a similar motion. Two astronomical energy beams began to descend on Harry's position, he panicked slightly but was resolute, he would fight or die trying. He had to make it back to save his friends.

Harry powered up, as high as he could get his energy, spreading his hands to the sides, legs wider than shoulder width apart, forcing as much energy into the attack as he could, then he clapped his wrists together before him, ready to let forth a move Vegeta had taught him. Bolts of lightning erupted outward from the ball of energy that appeared within his palms as he focused his power.

"FINAL FLASH!" He roared, the beam was huge, bigger than he had ever seen it before, but theirs were cataclysmic in comparison. The beams connected with his and they forced his back toward him, faster than he had anticipated.

"No, I'm not strong enough…" Then a thought occurred to him, he couldn't die, he couldn't end it here. His world, his universe needed him. Ginny would have died in her first year if he wasn't around. Voldemort would have returned the year before if it wasn't for him… Sirius would be Dead… Even if no one else did… Ginny at the very least needed him. Her scream that echoed throughout his head at night, the sobs that haunted him from the Chamber, they both were a constant reminder of that. "And I'm not going to give up!" He roared as he somehow managed to force even more power into the beam, holding the others off, even if it were just for a moment.

Energy was arcing around him, as his aura tinged a golden yellow flame, the energy bleeding off from the twin attacks against him was practically dripping to the ground which shook in testament to the power the three were now showing in their fierce power struggle.

Goku and Vegeta were astonished for the moment, Harry had pulled off a powerful Final Flash without even being able to transform into a Super Saiyan yet, and that in itself was a notable feat.

"One final push should do it." Vegeta spoke lowly to Goku, seeing Harry's aura turn golden but not his hair. "It needs to be you Kakarot, he almost expects it from me, he needs to truly believe in himself and find the Saiyan fury within, beat him down so bad that only he can pick himself up. He needs to snap, the final piece of uncertainty needs to break away, the drive is in there somewhere or else he wouldn't have lasted this long." Goku looked at Vegeta wide eyed, then nodded and looked back down.

"YOU ARE A FOOL TO FIGHT!" Goku roared. "NO ONE CAN DEPEND ON YOU! VOLDEMORT IS GOING TO KILL EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER LOVED BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK! EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER LOVED WILL DIE AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT!"

"No…" One person punctured his mind's eye, someone he wasn't entirely sure about, but had thought about almost daily since he had entered the Time-Chamber, dreamed about almost nightly since she had tried to scream a warning to him in the Death Chamber.

Ever since he had become a Saiyan, his thoughts came to him more clearly, there was less self-doubt and he found himself being fonder of people he hadn't thought much of previously, as for Ginny, he could feel an attachment to her. Something he should have noticed when he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, but for some reason it was as if it was obscured by a cloud of darkness, which had now been lifted. He wasn't sure how he truly felt about her, he didn't really have anything to compare it to. But she was the person he had thought of most in here, and that in itself had to mean something, yet she was the person he knew the least. He was a coward, he never spoke to her, and he fled from her, just as she did him in his second year.

There was no doubt in his mind that she loved him, the proof was in the way she fought the diary… fought to keep Riddle from him, and she was only 11… and he just threw her to the wayside when she needed him the most. She couldn't have been fine after the Chamber and he had done nothing to help her. Allowing Ron to colour his perception of her, saying she would be fine… how could she be fine… she had just been possessed by Voldemort nonetheless and been through a nightmare no child should face.

No… he had enough of people ruling his life, controlling him. Dumbledore, The Dursleys, The Ministry, even Ron and Hermione to some degree, they all did it and he had had enough, they had caused him to hurt Ginny, like Tom did... 'I won't let that happen anymore' His mind roared in cold fury. A combined hatred of himself and pure anger at all those who had ever hurt the ones he loved.

And then it happened, something inside of him snapped, like a rubber band stretched to its breaking point for a very long time, as power exploded out of his body, the brilliant golden Aura deepened in colour, his hair stood up on end, one lock remaining in front of his face, and turned golden.

Goku and Vegeta's energy beams overwhelmed him as his arms dropped from the tremendous surge in power, surrounding him and for a moment, he thought he was going to die anyway. But then with his newly discovered resolve, he raised his hands back into position and with a primal roar he focused all of the newfound energy from his Super Saiyan transformation into a new blast. "FINAL FLASH!" He roared, he felt the power behind his voice, and the energy that surged into the attack almost knocked him on his arse. It was enormous, taking up most of the air above him, overwhelming the energy blasts from the other two Saiyans almost instantly.

Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta and used the Instant Transmission technique to get him down behind Harry to safety, even they may not have survived a blast that big.

Harry turned to face them, he didn't have the Aqua eyes of a normal Super Saiyan but his emerald eyes glowing with a ferocious, steely power behind them. Black raven hair was now a spiky yet flowing golden. Golden aura surrounding him like flame. "There it is." Vegeta said with a smirk. "The sleeper has awakened… Kakarot, give him a bean. He is far more powerful than you were when you first transformed and defeated Frieza..."

As Vegeta spoke, Goku flicked a bean to each him and Harry. Harry ate his quickly, not wanting his newfound power to fade, as did Vegeta who then roared bringing his Aura forth. "How about it? Shall we commence?" Vegeta taunted, and Harry moved so quickly it looked as though he disappeared, reappearing beside Vegeta and punched him in the side of the face, following up with one to the stomach that Vegeta caught with a chuckle, before he started fighting back with the Fury only a Saiyan Prince could muster.

They stopped for a moment, Vegeta smirking at Harry, Goku appearing alongside him. "Now the training really begins. You are going to ascend and become a Super Saiyan 2 before we leave here." Goku said with a smile.

"Super Saiyan 2?" Harry said, could he really do it? Goku and Vegeta both let forth a roar and powered up again, exploding into their Ascended Super Saiyan forms. Harry feeling the power, seeing the sparks and the sharper hair just whispered… "Incredible…" Then they attacked.

* * *

5 Long years Harry trained with Goku and Vegeta. They had taught him all their techniques and he had mastered them all. He felt their pride in him as they exited the room to the lookout. Whis re-appeared before them as they emerged.

Harry felt almost panicked as they left the room. He was going back, it felt like he could barely remember his friends faces but going back and he was going to fight Voldemort head to head and rescue them. He was going to save the world with the enormous, Earth shattering power he now possessed.

"Oh my, quite the transformation Harry." Whis said, Harry just nodded his head curtly in response, not trusting his voice. "I see he has adopted more of your personality than Goku's, Vegeta." Whis said seriously, but there was an air of humour to it. "It will help him with the tasks he must accomplish."

"He enjoys combat as a Saiyan should, but he doesn't hold the weak merciful streak that Kakarot does." Vegeta said. "He will end his universe's' dark lord rather quickly and effectively."

"I see." Whis said smirked and continued. "DO I detect a hint of pride in your voice Vegeta?"

"He's practically Vegeta's second son." Goku said with a chuckle as he ruffled Harry's hair. Vegeta said nothing, confirming to Harry that the joke from Goku held more truth to it than originally thought.

"We are out of time." Whis said with an air of finality now in his tone, "We must escort you back through a portal I will now create, where you can say your goodbyes and then you can return through the veil."

Harry nodded as Vegeta surreptitiously handed Harry a Capsule Corp Capsule that he pocketed in his ragged pants. His training clothes weren't much more than rags now, the top revealed almost all of his chest and back, showing the scars Vernon had created, and scars from his wounds that he had obtained fighting with Goku and Vegeta. His pants were missing chunks, but were much more intact.

With a brilliant purple flash, Whis created a portal with his staff and Harry and the other Saiyans were dragged into it. As they entered the Portal, Harry felt the same enveloping darkness before a familiar voice washed over him.

"Harry…" He heard the whisper of his mother in his ear. He jerked and looked around. "You cannot see us, but we can see you, we are so proud of you, you have become so strong and powerful."

"Harry," The voice of his father started. "I can feel how intensely powerful you have become, when you break back through the Veil, hand that son-of-a-bitch's arse to him."

"James!" Lily chided. "Oh whatever, kick his arse my wonderful boy."

'Thank You mum and dad.' Harry thought in his head, as he felt their presence leave him, he wasn't shocked with the loss that he was last year when he and Voldemort had performed Priori Incantatem. A scene now played out before the four that were traversing the Portal, showing them all from the time they entered the Ministry, up to the point where Harry fell through the Veil, and the short minutes afterwards.

"I was so pathetic… and weak." He whispered as he looked down at his now heavily muscled body.

"But now you are strong, worthy of the Saiyan blood that pumps through your veins." Vegeta said, as he punched at Harry, who blocked the full force blow, and exploded into Super Saiyan form effortlessly, withstanding the blow from the Prince. The Veil room that they were now in seemed to shudder as Harry allowed his power to drop back down and Vegeta smiled.

As the minutes after Harry disappeared played before them, it showed how Ginny seemed to break down, screaming Harry's name before she stood and took off after Bellatrix, her admission to Neville caused Harry's heart to constrict, confirming his suspicions. The others stayed at the Veil until they noticed Ginny missing.

The scene then shifted to where Ginny had caught up to Bellatrix. " _CRUCIO!"_ She screamed, as Bellatrix tripped with a slight shriek and fell on her face, turning over to see Ginny staring at her.

"Oh poor baby red." Bellatrix crowed, "Did I kill your baby Potter Boyfwiend?"

Then the air seemed to shimmer around the pair. "You have to mean it Ginevra," A disembodied voice of Voldemort said, "You have to feel the real hatred for the person before you flow through you. Do it… you know the words."

Ginny seemed to recover from her anger slightly, knowing who the voice was she visibly shuddered. "I won't do it Tom."

"I see you and I have a closeness, there is a part of me that has been within you," Voldemort said as he appeared before Ginny, causing her to recoil in fear. "A closeness, like young Harry and I shared, before he died." Ginny jerked at the mention of Harry's death. "Ohhh I am sorry," Voldemort feigned sadness. "He did die young, but I offered him the opportunity to gain my favour, no matter, I shall offer the same opportunity to you, and if you decline, you will eventually beg to be used by me!"

"I will never join you!" Ginny spat.

"Wrong answer!" Voldemort sneered. " _CRUCIO!"_

Harry felt his body tense as Ginny began to scream, his power climbing in his climbing anger. The scene before Harry ended as the ground beneath them shuddered. "I have to go now." Harry said with barely controlled rage and power.

"Then go, save her." Vegeta said. Grabbing his hand and shoving a Senzu bean into it. "She will need that when you get to her." He said with a smirk Harry had barely seen the man wear outside of a fight.

"We will watch, and we will see you again soon." Goku said. "Go get her!" With a nod in their direction Harry was off.

Harry took off and exploded through the Veil, his power causing the entire Ministry to shudder in submission as he flew as fast as he could through the floors, not allowing rock or stone to stop him. As Harry burst through to the top floor that the Ministry Atrium was on, the sound of Ginny's screams immediately assaulted his ears and heart, as he picked up his speed.

To the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters and his friends, all they heard and saw was a bolt of lightning which was closely followed by a thunderclap that nearly burst their ears. As Harry reached Voldemort's side, he didn't pause for a second, using his momentum to kick him in the head with every ounce of strength he had in his normal form. With a light shriek from the Snakelike man, he was rocketed from the ministry through the stone wall, Ginny's screams immediately halted. In the same movement, Harry spun and kicked Bellatrix so hard in the shoulder that her neck broke. All anyone heard from the woman who had been laughing over a screaming Ginny, was the wet sounding thwack her limp body made as it hit the marble feature in the middle of the Atrium.

Harry immediately disappeared and re-appeared at Ginny's side. She was limp and barely conscious, his heart broke at her pain as he looked down to her. "Gin, it's Harry…" He whispered as he put his hands under her neck, lifting her to him, causing her to whimper in pain. Then remembering the Senzu Bean Vegeta had given him, he pulled it out of the pocket he had placed it in. "Ginny, eat this."

"Harry? I must be dead." Ginny whispered weakly.

"No Gin, we're both alive, but I need you to eat this." Harry said softly.

"NO GINEVRA DON'T!" Harry heard Dumbledore yell from the other side of the room, as he ran over. Harry looked up and glared at the man, who stopped his approach as though he had hit a wall. No one other than Harry knew that he actually hit a wall of Harry's power, using it to act as a force field of sorts.

"Okay Harry, I trust you." Ginny said as she opened her mouth, Harry gingerly placed the bean in and she immediately chewed and swallowed it, closing her eyes for a moment. Then they popped open as the bean caused her to immediately recover. "HARRY!" She shrieked as she wrapped her arms around him. Harry returned the hug fiercely as she began to cry.

"Shhh Gin, it's okay." Harry whispered as he held her close. Relishing in the contact, it had been 5 years since he had seen her, and little did she know, he had fallen in love with her during his training. Every memory he had of her had flowed over him at night after he had finished training for the day, before he slept.

"Harry? How are you alive?" Ginny whispered as she pulled back, running a critical eye over him, "I watched you fall through the veil… you died!"

"I got better." Harry smirked as he held her close again.

"You seem different, you look _very_ different." Ginny whispered while eyeing him appreciably.

"5 years will do that to a person," Harry whispered so softly Ginny barely heard it, she tried to jerk away, but Harry held her in place. "Don't react Gin, I'm still the same Harry, and I'll explain everything later okay? I promise." Harry felt Voldemort flying back toward them.

Vegeta had explained to him, no one had stood a chance against Voldemort because he had learned how to use magic as KI. He could fight just like a Saiyan, but he held that knowledge back from everyone so no one could match his power.

Harry stood, pulling Ginny to her feet too as he did. "He's coming back now Gin, go to the others. I'll take care of this."

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry soundly on the lips. "Come back to me Harry," She whispered after she broke the kiss. Harry responded by pulling her to him again and kissing her with passion. A coughing broke the kiss for them, as they looked over to see Dumbledore and the others staring at him.

Harry had forgotten that he had been training in the outfit he was currently wearing for 5 years, and as a result, they were nothing but scraps. His upper body was completely exposed, the scars on his chest and back from Vernon clearly visible. Someone had coughed because while Harry had his hands on Ginny's waist, she was letting her hands run wild over Harry, relishing in finally being able to touch him the way she had dreamed for the last 2 years now, however he now had a body that appeared to be chiselled from stone, and she was relishing in the feeling of discovering it with her hands.

Voldemort couldn't have worse timing if he tried, as he chose that moment to fly back in. He had his wand out, even though he didn't really need it, pointing it at Harry, who had just broken the searing kiss and told Ginny to go join the others, as she reluctantly let go of him, dragging her hands across his exposed upper body as she slowly backed away. Voldemort smirked. "I see you have returned from the dead, Potter! We are far more alike than I had predicted." He said watching the girl walk away from Harry.

Voldemort shifted the direction of his wand to Ginny and chanted the spell he had used so many times before. _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Green light erupted from his wand and shot toward the redhead in question.

There was screaming and yelling from the other occupants in the room, but none seemed able to move their feet. Not even Harry moved, as Ginny looked up wide eyed, she saw the Green light closing in on her rapidly. Then, as it was no more than a foot from her, it exploded in a cacophony of colour as it connected with a golden dome that encompassed her and everyone behind her, before it flickered away. Ginny shifted her gaze, as did Voldemort, to Harry, who stood motionless glaring at the caster of the spell that had killed his parents, and attempted to kill the young woman who now held his affections.

"You will not take away any more of those I care about, Tom." Harry said darkly.

"We shall see." Voldemort said as he disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

Harry could still feel the 'presence' of Voldemort in the room, the others had wondered what happened. Then it hit him, his head felt like it was about to split open under the pressure of having Voldemort force his way in and possess him.

Falling to his knees Harry screamed out in pain. Ginny attempted to run towards Harry, but was quickly stopped by Dumbledore, who found that when Harry collapsed, he was able to move again. "Ginevra, stop!" Dumbledore warned, she yielded to his presence, "Voldemort is possessing him, he may be dangerous right now."

The battle in Harry's mind was short, but it felt like an age had passed. Harry felt his body dragged to his feet. "Ahhh I see your affections for the Weasley Girl." The voice of Voldemort could be heard throughout the Ministry Atrium, echoing and disembodied causing everyone to gasp. Harry just growled in pain, trying to hold Voldemort off. "I see after you fell through the veil… You have trained for a long time… Your physiology is even… different."

"No… Get out of my HEAD!" Harry growled as his body stumbled and almost fell, knees bent in the struggle to keep him standing. His power level climbing, sparks crackling around him occasionally, and his anger rising at the fact Voldemort was filtering through his memories. As Harry fought harder the memories stopped flowing, but he could still feel the pain and Voldemort within him.

"Kill the girl, kill her and the rest and you can be free, love is a weakness, free yourself from her and I will leave a place for you by my side." Voldemort's voice crooned. Everyone was staring in horror at the possessed Harry now as his body seemed to unwillingly take a stumbling step forwards to Ginny.

"No…" Harry growled managing to stop his body, "I refuse!"

"The strength he has…" Dumbledore said softly so that only he and Ginny heard him. Ginny looked up at Dumbledore questioningly. "Not to detriment from your accomplishments Miss Weasley, but you held off but a weakened shade of Voldemort for an entire year, Harry is now holding off a very powerful and whole Voldemort, and I believe it is a combination of his newfound strength and his love for you that is allowing him to do it." Ginny just looked back at Harry in awe and wonder, deciding it best not to respond to her headmaster. But inside, she secretly hoped he was right and that Harry did love her. If that searing kiss was anything to go by, she was feeling he was right, and it made her heart soar.

"It's amusing to think that you are strong enough to refuse Harry." Voldemort's voice resounded throughout the atrium. "But I will make you kill them, and then I will kill you."

Harry grunted in pain and almost dropped to his knees as Voldemort pressed harder within his mind, attempting to force his mind to succumb to his wishes. "It will take more than head games to stop me Riddle." Harry said coldly and loudly, he then struggled to his full standing height, as the onlookers just stood there in awe, as red sparks crackled around Harry. "You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps… HIS PRIDE!" Harry roared.

As Harry flexed his body and screamed up to the sky, lifting a foot off the ground as a golden aura exploded from within him, causing the ground to quake and jerk beneath everyone's feet.

Ginny, Dumbledore, Sirius and the rest all watched on in awe and horror as Harry Potter, the young man they thought was dead, transformed before their eyes. Everyone could feel the power rolling off him, as it was quite literally quaking the ground beneath their feet. With another crackle of sparks throughout the atrium, and another roar, they all saw as Voldemort was forcibly ejected from within Harry, returning to a physical form.

Harry calmed and dropped back to the ground, eyes boring into Voldemort's. "You bastard…" He spat, "Let's do a little social experiment Tom." Harry spat darkly as Voldemort stood. "You impose your will through fear, relying on the average person to do nothing against you for fear of the lives of their loved ones… I want to see if you can feel fear, now that there's someone powerful enough to fight you and protect their loved ones at the same time." Harry chuckled an evil laugh as many in the room gasped at Harry taunting Voldemort.

Without wasting another moment, Harry composed himself, crouched down, and then disappeared. If he hadn't re-appeared so quickly, the onlookers would have been worried. But as he crossed the room in an eye blink, and drove his fist into the stomach of Voldemort, they were knocked off their feet by the concussive blast that the impact of that magnitude created. Shock and awe ensued, as he had moved over 20 feet in the blink of an eye.

Harry wasn't done there however, using the training Vegeta and Goku had instilled in him for the better part of a decade, Harry withdrew, spun and kicked Voldemort in the side of the head, all without touching the ground. As Voldemort flew across the atrium, in too much shock from the power of the impacts to move, Harry again disappeared, reappearing before him, kicking him up to the ceiling, then in the same type of movement kicking him back down to the ground.

As Voldemort landed on the ground, it seemed like he had regained his bearings, he stood just as Harry landed next to him. Voldemort loaded his muscles with power, then struck back at Harry, who reacted in kind, fists connecting, the power of the hits dissipating into the air in a crackle of sparks and concussive blasts.

All the onlookers saw was a flurry and blur of movements from the pair, while the power continued to roll and wash over them.

Dumbledore watched the fight in amazement. Harry was holding his own against Voldemort, no he was doing more than that, it seemed as though he was merely toying with the man that they all feared. The power rolling off the boy, the intensity of it was multitudes more than he had ever experienced before in his life, it was incomprehensible that within minutes of passing through the veil that he would re-emerge a warrior of this calibre. Dumbledore resolved to himself that he would get answers, as he looked to the young redhead before him who was watching the fight with her mouth agape, he realised just how he could do it.

Ginny watched the intense battle in amazement, she had watched the only person she was sure she could love fall through the veil to what she was sure would be his death. He was as noble as always, he saved the life of his Godfather, friend, and last remaining likeness of his family. Sirius made a stupid mistake of calling out to Bellatrix during battle, taunting her and losing his focus, and it proved to be his undoing. Harry saved him, and Ginny tried to scream out a warning that he was going to be hit by a bludgeoning hex, but there just wasn't enough time. She watched as Harry was launched through the gateway to the unknown, and her heart felt like it was torn from her chest. She never had the guts to tell Harry that she was madly in love with him, she took off after Bellatrix, not caring if she was going to live or die from the ensuing confrontation.

Then as she was being tortured by Voldemort, awaiting the Death Blow, she was once again saved by none other than Harry Potter, doing the impossible. Once she had eaten the mystery lentil, and recovered, she was now happy to admit that she at least allowed herself the kiss she longed for and to her amazement yet again, it was returned and twice with ferocity.

Now here he was, the boy… no the man she loved, absolutely obliterating the Ministry Atrium in a battle that could only be described as godlike. Fists and feet connected between the pair, sending shockwave after shockwave through the earth. The spectators felt as though there was literally nothing they could do, and there wasn't. It was all down to Harry now, he was their only hope.

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Neville all looked upon the battle before them wordlessly, while Luna was standing there bouncing on the balls of her feet. They knew there was nothing they could do, Harry and Voldemort were moving so fast that they could barely get a glimpse of their movements. Hermione was in disbelief, she was sure Harry must have broken through the speed of light in his movements, for he simply seemed to disappear and reappear in another position. She was perplexed.

Harry had had enough, he didn't want to toy with Voldemort, and he didn't enjoy the battle with him, for he was a monster. He held not an ounce of pride or honour that Vegeta, Goku or himself did, he had gauged his power and now there was no reason for him to extend this battle any longer than necessary. This battle held no honour or glory that Saiyans relished.

As Voldemort punched at Harry with a smirk on his face, Harry frowned at him and caught it. Voldemort threw a punch with the other hand, again Harry caught it. Then he did the unexpected, he raised his power level and crushed Voldemort's hands within his. Voldemort let out an inhuman wail as Harry drove Voldemort to his knees.

With a roar, Harry raised his power level higher and kneed his opponent in the jaw, breaking it and knocking him upwards, a split second later, he had released his hands, spun and launched a kick at the same spot he kneed, sending Voldemort flying backwards into a wall.

Voldemort lay there, crumpled and propped up against the wall, broken and bleeding, every ounce of energy removed from him with those two blows, he couldn't move. Harry lifted himself off the ground with his energy and stayed suspended in the air for a moment, before he spread his hands and legs apart, focusing his power for a move he had been dying to try.

"Funny really..." Harry said quietly, but everyone in the room could hear it. "Did you think you would find yourself in this position, utterly beaten and broken by the very same person you have been trying to kill for over a decade now?"

Voldemort sneered as best he could, but it was a wasted effort, he was done for, he never thought that someone could hold more power than him so he never trained to increase it, and it had now proven to be his undoing, he did however have his Horcruxes, so he could return quietly and train with the single minded purpose of defeating Potter.

Everyone watched in awe, as the ground now shuddered, and Harry brought his hands forward. A ball of blue energy began to coalesce in his palms, and golden lightning erupted from it, dragging along the ground before dissipating. After a moment he then brought his hands down beside him, pushing his right leg backwards as if bracing for a power that would soon be released from him and he forced more energy into the energy wave.

Voldemort's eyes were wide now, it was obvious what emotion was running through him at that moment. "There it is, there's that look of pure fear I was looking for." Harry laughed, then his voice took a serious tone, "Don't ever dream of resurrecting again." Harry spat darkly before he unleashed his new move taught to him by a fused Goku and Vegeta. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" He roared shoving his hands forward again and forced everything he had into the blast.

The beam that erupted from Harry's palms was bigger than any Magic anyone had ever seen before. It was predominantly blue, but golden energy seemed to spiral around it. Voldemort's eyes widened in a fear he had never truly felt before, as the beam enveloped him and the entire wall behind him.

Everyone in the Atrium looked on in fear and wonder as the beam Harry and released had once again knocked them off their feet with the concussive shockwave that was released.

Ginny watched Harry annihilated the man that instilled fear in all of the Magical World, tearing apart the poor excuse of a man that had caused so much hurt to the world.

As the light from the beam dissipated, all that anyone could see was Harry floating there in the middle of the room breathing deeply from the exertion, in his Super Saiyan form. His clothes were trashed and body hardened from his years of training, and Voldemort never landed a single hit on him, something that everyone noticed. He lowered himself back to the ground and turned to face the others.

Ginny caught his eye and he smiled at her. Beaming back at him she ran to him, and Harry caught her in his arms, enveloping her in a hug. He was still in his Super Saiyan form so he had to be extremely gentle so he didn't hurt her. Ginny buried her face in his chest, as Harry leaned down and rested his cheek on top of her head.

Ginny pulled back and looked up, meeting Harry's steeled emerald Super Saiyan eyes. "Is he gone? Is it over?"

"He's gone, but I'm not sure it's over." Harry said with a smile at her worried look, "But whatever comes, I'll be ready."

* * *

.

* * *

A/N. Hey again, depending on how well this is received, I may write this into a novel length, hence the open ending, or even write it as a completely new story, starting differently. Let me know what you think.

If you're not a Harry/Ginny fan and you made it to the end i commend you. My reasoning for having her in this as a relationship interest is rather simple. Love is a powerful motivator, and it would stand to reason that if Harry, haunted by her sobs and that scream from the Death Room, were to realise his feelings for her then he would be able to use that to break through the super saiyan barrier.

Vegeta Sacificed himself for the love of his family, Goku too.

As always, leave me any feedback you have, constructive or words of support! Whiners or H/G haters, just leave. THANKS!


End file.
